User blog:NIGHT SKY3001/Debunking the Windsor Fire Force
This blog post has no intention of offending the people who wrote the descriptions of the WFF PSAs Ok, so by now you must be aware of the WFF (Windsor Fire Force) PSAs listed on this wiki. These PSAs are said to originate from Canada as far back as 1984. Unfortunately, there seems to be no videos uploaded to any of the articles, do you know why? THEY DON'T EXIST, AND NEITHER DOES THE COMPANY ITSELF And I'm going to prove it 'THE DESCRIPTIONS OF THE PSAs:' Firstly, lets take a look at some of the descriptions of the PSAs. One of them is called "I don't feel so good" and the description reads: "In a house, we see various things disappearing. At the end, a person says "I don't feel so good" and then disappears. The WFF seal fades in." Yup, that's it Doesn't this description sound suspicious? Thats because it sounds like a famous scene from the movie "Avengers: infinity war" where one of the characters disintergrates after saying the words "Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good". Even though the publisher of the article said the PSA came out in 1993. Another example of an unusual WFF description is "Hair bands" "We see a car stuck in mud, it tries to get out, but the wheels fling the mud everywhere. It cuts to a pair of hair bands getting put into an industrial fire. Then it cuts back to the car, then back to the hair bands, then back to the car again, we see the window roll down, but the person inside has hair bands on. Then we cut back to the hair bands getting dumped into the fire, then it fades out, then the text "Ever wonder what they mean by..." fades in, then after a few seconds, some more text fades in below reading "Zestfully clean?". Then it fades to the WFF seal next to the Canadian Ad Council and Concerned Children's Advertisers logos." WHAT?! How the hell does this have anything to do with fire safety? It's called the WFF for a reason! This PSA's description makes NO sense. Why would hair bands be burned in an industrial fire? and why would they be described as "Z E S T F U L L Y C L E A N?" AND WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH CONCERNED CHILDREN'S ADVERTISERS? That PSA agency was created to target children! It makes no sense. 'EXISTENCE OUTSIDE THE PIF WIKI:' The people who have claimed to have seen these PSAs say that the videos are unavailable because the website was closed all the way back in 2012. It makes sence, but why is there no sign of existence of the WFF or it's PSAs in any other websites? If the company has been around for decades, surely someone would have made a document about them online. But one quick google search proves otherwise. When you search the WFF on google, nothing appears (Other than the pages about it on this wiki) That basicly proves the the WFF doesn't exist. Say what you will about this blog post, but it's all true. Category:Blog posts